The present invention relates to a water level control device for automatically regulating the level of water in a water reservoir, and more particularly to such a water level control device which produces a low pressure center to induce a syphonic action in drawing water away from the water reservoir when the level of water surpasses a predetermined range.
Regular water level control devices for automatically regulating the level of water in a water reservoir are commonly comprised of a float which automatically closes/opens a drain port of the water reservoir subject to the level of water in the water reservoir, and a water pump which is automatically controlled to pump water into the water reservoir when the water level in the water reservoir drops below a predetermined low level. There is also known a water level control device which uses a syphonic action to control the level of water. However, this structure of water level control device cannot eliminate the formation of air bubbles from the syphonic action, therefore water level cannot be quickly regulated as desired.